Sadly Loveless
by Raena Ai
Summary: AU.What'll happen when Phineas' cousin comes to his school and fall for Isabella?What if Phineas is totally jealous on him?Will he keep him and Isabella together?PxI,CxJ,GxB.Rated T just for safety.


_Disclaimer: I don' t own Phineas and Ferb ._

 _A/N:Hello there . Decided to write some Phineas and Ferb' s fic . Don' t know how I suddenly get in . Anyways , enjoy ! Oh and this is their ages ;_

 _Phineas & Ferb : 15 years old_

 _Isabella:15 years old_

 _Baljeet & Buford : 15 years old_

 _Fireside girls :15 years old_

 _Candace:20 years old_

 _Jeremy:20 years old_

 **Sadly Loveless**

 **Chapter 1 : Sudden Missing**

Isabella' s POV

I woke up in the morning to see Pinky was there , trembling like usual . "Morning , Pinky !" I yelled happily and walked towards my closet , trying to search for clothes for today .

Oh , I' m telling you ... today is the first day we back to school after summer vacation ! Man I' ven been looking forward for this day ... but considering the fact that I couldn't longer stay with Phineas .

I pulled out my usual attire , a white shirt and a pink pocket dress with a purple belt and put it all on . I went to my mirror and took my hairbrush and brushed my long black hair .

"Hey , Phineassss . Whatcha doin'?" I practised my usual dialogue and giggled . But for now on , I wouldn' t say that very much . I bit my lips , and reached for my fuschia ribbon .

"Isa ! Could you gimme a hand with breakfast ?" My mother yelled from the kitchen . "Coming , mum !" I yelled back , putting my ribbon on my hair . I quickly grabbed my pink bagpack and ran to the kitchen .

"Ahhh , there you are , " My mum smiled , placing a plate of pancake in front me . I smiled back , placing my bag next to my chair . "Why thank you mum, "

She smiled sweetly and took a seat in front me . I grabbed forks and spoon and starts to eat . "It' s a fast summer , isn' t it?" My mother uttered suddenly . I nodded in agreement .

"And I don' t have any longer to hang out with Phineas ..."I mumbled . "But after all ... we still need to go and learn something , right mum?" I asked , smiling .

"Yeah we ... we definitely need go and learn something , "

I ate up my breakfast and drank my milk . "Let' s go honey , " My mum exclaimed , grabbing her carkey and headed to her black car . I immediatly reached for my bagpack and followed her .

I put on my shoes and Pinky came by . "Oh , hey Pinky ! My little pinky-ish dog !" I smiled and patted her . She seemed happy , and barked over it . "Isa !"

"Coming again !" I shouted and turned back to Pinky . "Bye , Pinky . Gotta go now . ..." I mumbled , patting her once again . I closed the door behind my back and locked it .

My eyes scanned Phineas' house that happened to be across my home . I tried to search for his figure , but there was no sign of him yet . Don 't worry , Isabella ... you'll see him at school sooner .

I convinced myself silently and got in the car . The engine was hot , so mum just drove me away to school for my first day ...

X

I stepped out of the car . "Bye , mum !" I said to my mum. "Bye , honey... " My mum replied , and waving a little . I waved back and walked in the school , whilst my mum just drove back home .

"Hmm ..." was all that I could murmur at the time . I walked in the school , nervously and desperately to find friends . Any friend , by any chance ?

"Hey , Isabella !" Someone yelled right from my back . I turned around , only to see a blonde girl was walking towards me , she had a pair of low pigtails with red elastics , green eyes and light-skinned .

I examined her . She was wearing a purple sleeve , with a skinny jeans . I squinted my eyes . "Ka-Katie ?" I asked . She giggled , and nodded . "Yes Isabella ... it 's me , Katie ... "

"Girl I barely recognise you !" I shrieked . I mean ... yeah I never had seen her with any outfit but her fireside girl uniform before ... but recognizing her wouldn' t be that hard ... after all .

"Yeah . And I can' t wait to see the other fireside !" Katie exclaimed , smiling on the thought of them . "Me too ... " I immediatly agreed .

"Isabelaa ... Kathy is that you ?" A voice followed by foot-steps filled in my ears, at least besides the other pupils' voice ...

I looked over Katie' s shoulder to see a few girls coming towards us . "Gretchen ... Milly ... Ginger ! Hey , girls !" I exclaimed , my lips curved a smile.

"Nice to meet you too ... " Gretchen smiled , her short hair shining . "Do you see Baljeet somewhere ? By any chance ?" Ginger asked, her small eyes wandering around . I giggled a little , Ginger had a big crush on him for about a years .

"Not at all ... " We all said in unison . Ginger sighed . "Okay ... umm , anyway I see you all later , okay ? I-I gotta go now ... " She mumbled and walked away . "I bet she' s searching for Baljeet ... " Milly guessed , giggling .

"Isn' t that obvious ?" I snapped and they all laughed .

Ringggggg (A/N:Sounded lame .. I know )

The bell rang , violently breaking the laughter . "Uhh well girls ... seemed like we gotta go to our class now ... " I stated , biting my lips . I haven' t seen Phineas at all in the morning and a little , it dissapoint myself .

The other nodded . "Isabella ! Where do you heading ?" Gretchen asked . "Umm ... Science class I guess , " I replied looking back at my school sheduluce(sp?) .

"I guess we' re same ... " Katie spoke , showing her paper . I stared once , and nodded . "Yeah ... well let' s go Katt ... " I said and waved at the other . Katie and I made it to the Science class ...

We sat at the class' back and soon , the teacher came by . We greeted , and I read her nametag . It reads ' Jennie ' . "Have a sit class ... " She said sweetly as we all sat down .

She smiled, tapping a pile of her books . "Before we start the class ... why don' t all of you introduce yourself ?" Mrs . Jenn stated . She turned to the class' front and pointed to a boy that seated there .

"Yes ... you Mr . " She confirmed and the boy stood up . "Hello . I' m Jake . "He said plainly . Mrs . Jennie tilted her head . "Is that all ?" She asked . The boy looked confused but nodded anyway . "Anyone else ?" The teacher clapped her hand .

A girl raised her hand and stood up . "Hey everyone, the names Chloe Watkins. I love to sing and social . Thanks , " She sat and everybody clapped their hand . Then the class continues with the rest .

I think it is useless for introducing ourself anyway . People will forget you easily if you ain' t that popular . I doesn' t need popularity . It' s for boring people and midwits .

"How about you , Ms ?" I snapped out my trance when Mrs . Jennie called me . I flabbergasted standing up and glanced once in front . "Umm ... hi , Miss . Jenn and everybody . I am Isabella Garchia-Saphiro and have a pet chihauha(sp?)"

"Oh ... that' s nice . Anyone else ? "

I sighed as I sits down back . I glanced at Katie next to me . She looked outgoing and happy . Uh well ...

X

"Where' s Phineas ?"

The other looked at me . I bited my lips . "I don' t have any idea , " Gretchen exclaimed , eating her lunch . "We either , " The rest said in unison . Ain' t him attending school today ?

I started to worry again . I had looked everywhere ... in all class , at the hall , and at the toilet , no of course I DON' T ENTER BOY' S RESTROOM are you insane ?!

"Phineas' possibly absent , " Milly uttered ,biting her sandwich . I bited my lips again and glanced down . "No ... he wouldn' t absent at the first day of school ... he' s not that hopeless ... "

The other looked at each other' s faces . I sighed heavily again . "Well I can ask Baljeet ... " Ginger exclaimed . "Then go !" I ordered , widened my eyes . She shrugged and walked to somewhere .

"I hope he knew where' s Phineas and not Perry ... " Katie joked and the rest laughed but me. I can' t help but to worry all the time ... is that a spell or something ?

A minute , Ginger came back and seated . "So... "

"He said that he didn' t see him around at all ... either Bufort , "

"Oh my ... " Gretchen mumbled .

Now I feel very very worry . God . Where' s him , now ?

X

 _Nah ... not a big cliff ... anyways , hope you like the very first chapter . This is my first Phineas and Ferb' s fic . Forgive me for the grammar errors ... and for the short chapter ...anyways , please REVIEW!_

 _Thanks ,_

 _Raena Ai._


End file.
